Only One
by FireGoddess528
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have fooled many with their switching antics. They've hurt many girls in the process calling them shallow and cruel. That is every girl but one. oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru or Kaoru, or any of the Host club members. I'm just playing doll with them, because there much more fun to play with.

**The Only One**

"It's to bad that you like Hikaru," Hikaru said, leaning against the wall of the school building. Another note had appeared on his desk that morning. It seemed it was happening more and more often. It seemed that no girl knew about the game the twins had came up with.

It was the never ending game of crushing the hearts of girls. To an outsider, this was a game of cruelty. They set the girl up, only to mess with her feelings and call her ugly. Yes it was a game of cruelty to outsiders.

But to Hikaru and Kaoru, it was a game of lies. The girls feelings for them were complete lies. They did not see them as Hikaru and Kaoru two separate people. They saw them as Hikaru and Kaoru, the same person. If they couldn't have one they could have the other. It was a lie when they claimed to like one. So the twins decided to lie back, to reveal the liars hidden underneath the pretty faces of the girls. They deserve everything they get, they decided.

Hikaru looked over the their target for today. Manomi Yamashitta was a transfer student from a prestigious middle school in America. She moved to Japan for a year to live with her father, but was going back to America at the end of the year. She wasn't even full Japanese nor did she look it. With messy red curls and hazel eyes, she stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Since she was leaving so soon though, Hikaru wondered why she was confessing now. No matter, she was just another shallow girl who only saw him and his brother as one. He would enjoy breaking her.

"It's to bad because I've always thought that you were cute."

Hikaru smirked at the reaction his words had on the girl. Like every other, her face lit up with excitement and joy. _'Here it comes.' _

"I'm flattered," she said smiling.

_'I'm sure you are.' _ He didn't believe her.

"I'm sorry."

To Hikaru's surprise, Manomi bowed her body in apology. He was stunned, but he wasn't ready for to words she would say when she rose.

"It's Hikaru I like. And even though your a great guy I just don't like you."

That wasn't the way it was suppose to go. She was suppose to say she liked Kaoru. She was suppose to be shallow. What was wrong with her?

"we can still be friends though." The smile never seemed to leave her face. She was unaware of the dilemma that she had cause. Maybe if she had known, the smile would have left.

"I'm sorry but I gotta get home. Sorry for the mix up."

Manomi began walking away, but before she was out of site, she turned around and waved at Hikaru. He did not return the wave, and soon she had disappeared around the corner, gone forever.

"Hikaru."

The sound of his brother's voice was distant. He didn't even feel his brothers hand on his shoulder. All he could think about was her words. She was the first and only honest girl. Why? Why couldn't she have been shallow like th others?

"Hikaru."

This time he heard his brother, and he felt his hand on his shoulder. A concern look was in his eyes. Never before had Hikaru acted like this.

"Hikaru are you okay?"

Hearing the concern in his brother's voice, Hikaru's normal self began to surface again. He brushed off any feelings he had had about the girls words. "Whatever she said was all lies." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the note he had found earlier. "all these notes are is lies." He ripped the note in half, letting the pieces and words fall to the ground.

Years passed, and they never saw Manomi again. She had moved back to America like she was suppose to. Hikaru claimed that he didn't care about her, that she was just a really good liar. Kaoru was not fooled. He could tell that she had affected him.

"Class today we have a new student."

"Boring," the twins said in unison. Lately Ouran had been getting more new students from prestigious schools in other countries. This was hardly anything new or exciting.

"Please come in and introduce yourself."

A teenage girl walked into the room. She was wearing the yellow uniform set for the girls. "Hello," she said nervously. "My name is Manomi Yamashitta."


End file.
